Karai
Karai (Kanji: 辛い; "extrem streng") ist die Nachfolgerin des Shredders als Anführerin des Foot Clans und sowohl Verbündete als auch Feindin der Turtles. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Karai (TMNT Vol. 1 #56)Volume 1 Karai war ursprünglich die Anführerin der japanischen Sektion des Foot Clans, kam aber nach New York und übernahm die Kontrolle über den Foot-Clan nach dem Tod von Oroku Saki, der den Clan ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. Besonders die Leibwache des Shredders, die Foot Elite, war außer Kontrolle geraten und ermordete wahllos Mitglieder der einzelnen Fraktionen. Karai bat die Turtles um Hilfe, im Gegenzug versprechend, einen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen und dem Foot-Clan einzuhalten. Zwar gelang es ihnen, die Foot Elite unschädlich zu machen, aber der Sieg kam mit einem hohen Preis: Unter den Toten befand sich auch ein junges Mädchen - Karais Tochter und Gehilfin. Obwohl im Herzen gebrochen, hielt sich Karai an ihr Versprechen und kehrte für eine Zeitlang wieder nach Japan zurück. Volume 4 Viel später kehrte Karai wieder nach New York zurück, als fremdartige Krieger damit begannen, Mitglieder des Clans auszumerzen. Sie bat Leonardo um Hilfe, und gemeinsam fingen sie einen dieser Krieger namens Three Moon Jaguar ein. Bevor dieser während seines Verhörs durch eine autosuggestive Technik Selbstmord beging, warf er Karai und Leonardo vor, mit dämonischen Mächten, insbesondere mit den Foot Mystikern, zusammenzuarbeiten, und erwähnte auch etwas von einem Buch, das sich in Karais Besitz befinden sollte. Gegenüber Leonardo jedoch schwieg sich Karai seltsamerweise über dieses mysteriöse Buch aus, was Leonardo an Karais genauen Absichten Zweifel hegen ließ.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #16 und #17 Später begab sich Karai in einen Nachtclub, wo sie Casey Jones traf, der sich nach Aprils Abschied auf der Suche nach ihrem wahren Ich vor Traurigkeit vollaufen ließ und danach in eine Schlägerei geriet. Als Casey am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich nur noch in Unterhosen bekleidet in einer fremden Wohnung wieder und traf eine seltsam entspannte Karai an, die sich davor zierte, ihm zu berichten, was genau in der Nacht eigentlich passiert war.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #29 und #30 Was genau in dieser Nacht zwischen den beiden passiert ist, bleibt ungeklärt; aber gerade diese Zweifel halfen Casey, über seine Einsamkeit und sein Alkoholproblem hinwegzukommen.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #32 Image Comics thumb|160px|Lady Shredder (Image Comics)In der dritten Staffel der Comicserie taucht eine "Lady Shredder" auf, die um die Kontrolle über den Foot-Clan buhlt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #22 und #23 Ihre Identität wurde vom Autor der Serie zuerst als die Karais enthüllt; doch in der inoffiziellen Fortsetzung der Serie wurde ihre Identität von ihrem Autor Andrew Modeen als Tang Amaya enthüllt. Karai selbst kehrt aus ihrem Exil in Japan zurück, um wieder die Kontrolle über den Foot Clan zu übernehmen, nachdem die letzten Shredder-Loyalisten in diesem Konflikt mit den Turtles endgültig eliminiert wurden.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 Für weitere Details, siehe 'Tang Amaya. IDW Comics thumb|left|104px|Karai in den IDW-ComicsDiese Version von Karai ist eine direkte Nachfahrin des Shredders und eines seiner Mitglieder im wiederauferstandenen Foot Clan. Ursprünglich die Tochter eines willensschwachen Geschäftsmannes, Oroku Yori, der der alten Kriegertradition des Clans längst den Rücken gekehrt hatte, bildete sie sich mit dem Ashi no Himitsu selbst zu einem Ninja aus und übernahm schließlich mit die Führung des Clans, nachdem ihr Vater durch ihre Schlichen einen frühen Tod gefunden hatte.''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' Nachdem der Geist des Shredders mit ihr in Kontakt getreten war, war es Karai, die ihren Urahnen mit ihrem Blut in die Neuzeit wiedererweckte.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 Trotz ihrer unbedingten Loyalität zu ihrem Urahnen (den sie ihren "Großvater" nennt) und dem Clan aber schien der Shredder nicht sehr viel von ihren Fähigkeiten als Anführerin und damit als seine Nachfolgerin zu halten, sondern versuchte stattdessen Leonardo für seine Zwecke einzuspannen. Dies stellte sich im Nachhinein als ein intrikater Test heraus, um Karais wahre Loyalität zum Clan und damit ihre wahre Würdigkeit, ihn zu führen, unter Beweis zu stellen."City Fall" #7 Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|120px|Lotus Blossom (1987 Serie)In der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie erscheint eine Kunoichi namens Lotus Blossom, welche einige Charakterzüge mit Karai teilt, insbesondere ihr persönliches Interesse für Leonardo. Da Lotus zeitlich gemessen (1989) jedoch vor der City at War-Reihe, in der Karai das erste Mal vorgestellt wird, erscheint (1992), ist anzunehmen, dass Karai zumindest teilweise auf dem Profil von Lotus basiert. Für weitere Details, siehe 'Lotus Blossom.'' Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|right|172px|Karai in der 2003er SerieIn der 2003 Cartoonserie entspricht die Ursprungsgeschichte von Karais Charakter der Version der Mirage Comics, wurde aber noch um einige weitere Punkte ausgebaut. Als junges Mädchen war sie einst vom Utrom Shredder in sein Haus aufgenommen und adoptiert worden und erlernte von ihm die Kunst des Ninjutsu. Karai war vielleicht die einzige Person, die Ch'rell etwas wärmere Gefühle abgewinnen konnte, und seine engste Vertraute. Gleichzeitig aber hielt sie sich eng an Bushido, den Pfad des Kriegers und der Ehre, welcher trotz ihrer Loyalität für ihren Vater sehr oft in Konflikt mit dessen zerstörerischen Ansichten kam. Leonardo, der diese starke Bindung an die Ehre in Karai wahrnahm, versuchte sie immer wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zu leiten, hegte aber auch seine Zweifel an ihr, da ihre Treue nach wie vor ihrem Vater gehörte. thumb|left|176px|Karai als Lady ShredderNachdem Shredder von den Turtles das zweite Mal besiegt worden war, herrschte Chaos auf New Yorks Straßen, als der Foot, die Purple Dragons und andere Verbrechergangs offen um die Herrschaft in der Stadt kämpften. Karai überredete die Turtles, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben, die Kontrolle über die streitenden Fraktionen zu erlangen, zu helfen, doch verheimlichte sie ihnen, dass ihr Adoptivvater noch am Leben war. Nachdem Ch'rell sich wieder erholt hatte, übernahm er wieder die Kontrolle über den Foot und begann einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Turtles - was wiederum Karai missfiel, da sie mit den Turtles einen Waffenstillstand verarbeitet hatte. Schließlich aber wurde Ch'rell bei dem Versuch, seine Rache endlich zu den anderen Utroms zu tragen, von diesen gefangengesetzt und auf einen Eisasteroiden verbannt. Karai, die die Turtles für das Schicksal ihres Vaters verantwortlich machte, schwor ihnen Rache und nahm zu Ehren ihres Vaters die Identität des Shredders an. Ihr Versuch, die Turtles zu vernichten, schlug fehl; Leonardo aber ließ sie am Leben mit der Ermahnung, etwas Besseres aus ihrem Leben zu machen. [[Datei:TMNT_Karai_forever.png|thumb|right|140px|Karai (Turtles Forever)]]Später stahlen die Turtles bei ihrem Versuch, Donatello zu helfen, im Auftrag Agent Bishops einen mystischen Stein im Besitz des Foot Clans. Was sie aber nicht wussten, war, dass dieser Stein ein Artefakt war, welcher Karai die Kontrolle über fünf mystische Elementarkreaturen verliehen hatte, welche einst dem ursprünglichen Shredder gedient hatten. Nachdem sie sich von Karais Kontrolle befreit hatten, erweckten sie ihren Herrn wieder zum Leben, der daraufhin Karai zu töten versuchte, weil sie in seinen Augen die Identität des Shredders ursupiert hatte. Karai wurde aber von den Turtles gerettet und schloss sich ihnen und ihren eiligst gesammelten Verbündeten zu einem Angriff auf den Tengu Shredder an, wobei sie die mystische Verbindung mit dem Namen des Shredders benutzte, um den Tengu Shredder entscheidend zu schwächen. Nach dem Sieg beschloss Karai, ein neues Leben an der Seite Dr. Chaplins anzufangen. ''Turtles Forever Im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever kehrt Karai aus dem Ruhestand an die Seite ihres Vaters zurück, nachdem dieser vom 87-Shredder und Krang aus seinem eisigen Gefängnis befreit wurde. (Sie hatte, obwohl unfähig, ihn zu erreichen, ihren Vater mithilfe weitreichender Sensoren im Auge behalten, bis seine Bergung und Reanimation sie zum Technodrom geführt hat.) Zuerst arbeitet Karai wieder eng mit Ch'rell zusammen und hilft ihm gegen die Turtles. Als sie aber erkennt, dass Ch'rells Pläne zur absoluten Vernichtung aller Turtles im Multiversum auch das Ende für sie alle bedeuten würde, sabotiert sie dessen Bemühungen und beteiligt sich am Endkampf gegen ihren Vater, der letztendlich mit seiner Vernichtung endet. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Karai in der 2012 SerieKarai erscheint auch in der 2012 Animationsserie. Auch in dieser Version ist sie dem Shredder gegenüber zwar generell loyal, findet ihn aber etwas zu angespannt, verbohrt und rachsüchtig. Gleich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Leonardo entwickeln die beiden - zum generellen Unverständnis vom Rest der Familie, besonders Raphaels - eine Art Hassliebe zueinander. Als sie die Bedrohung durch die Kraang für die Erde entdeckt, arbeitet Karai zuerst hinter dem Rücken des Shredders mit den Turtles zusammen, um die Invasionspläne der Außerirdischen zu vereiteln. Als die Turtles bei einer solchen Gelegenheit aber versuchten, den Shredder hinterrücks aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, wurde Karai ebenfalls zu ihrer Todfeindin. Nach einigen Hinweisen und Andeutungen stellt sich Karai als Oroku Miwa heraus, die Adoptivtochter des Shredders und die leibliche Tochter von Hamato Yoshi. Für weitere Informationen über die 2012 Version von Karai, siehe 'Oroku Miwa. Film (2007) [[Datei:TMNT_Karai_2007.jpg|thumb|Karai (TMNT, 2007)]]Im computeranimierten Film von 2007 ist Karai wie in den Mirage Comics die derzeitige Anführerin des Foot Clans. Sie wird von Max Winters angeheuert, um die Dreizehn Bestien zu suchen, welcher die Generäle des Kriegsherrn Yaotl (in heutigen Tagen als Winters bekannt) wieder vollständig zum Leben erwecken sollen. Zuerst bekämpfen sich die Turtles und der Foot, schließen sich am Ende aber zusammen, um die gemeinsame Bedrohung abzuwehren. Mit einigen Bemerkungen wird eine frühere Konfrontation Karais mit den Turtles angesprochen, aber nie vollständig ausformuliert. Inwiefern sich die Handlung des Films mit vorherigen Versionen Karais deckt, bleibt daher ungeklärt. Videospiele Karai erscheint in den Spielen Tournament Fighters, Battle Nexus und Smash-Up als spielbare Charakterin. Galerie *''Siehe '''Karai/Galerie Siehe auch *Leonardo *Shredder **Utrom Shredder **Tengu Shredder *Foot Clan *Lotus Blossom Mirage Comics *Cha Ocho *Pyr **Three Moon Jaguar *Sphyrnidae IDW Comics *Rocksteady und Bebop 2003 Serie *Shredder **Utrom Shredder **Tengu Shredder *Foot Mystiker *Dr. Chaplin 2012 Serie *Oroku Miwa Filme *Max Winters Einzelnachweise en:Karai Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere (Image)